Magenta
by SomewhereOverTheRainbow6232
Summary: Matt has a way of labeling people with colors and numbers. Mello just so happens to be magenta. (Rated T for language and the sliver yaoi and MattxMello.)


**AN: Inspired by my love for assigning numbers and colors to people. :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, Matt, Mello, or anything but this plot!**

* * *

Matt had always adored the color magenta. His room at Whammy's House was painted magenta. He even considered dying his red hair magenta at one point in his life. Though it might seem like a girlish color, Matt loved it. For one special reason, too.

It reminded him of Mello.

The read-head had a way of assigning colors and numbers to people. Mello just so happened to be the color magenta. (And the number sixty-nine, but that's not relevant to this portion of the story.) To Matt, magenta represented serenity, yet a fierce side to the person.

Mello was the only magenta Matt had ever met in his life. And maybe that's what had drawn Matt to fall for his best friend. Yes, Matt was gay. And yes, he had fallen for the "magenta-boy", also known as Mello.

"Matt! Watch the monitors! We can't afford to miss anything!" Mag-I mean, Mello, yelled at Matt.

The goggle-headed boy sighed, pulling his goggles up so he could rub his eyes. Lately, he had been getting bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights he had plunged through during the Kira case. Matt tried desperately to pay attention to the monitors, as all he wanted to do was make Mello happy, make Magenta proud.

Matt hears Mello walk over to him. His boots make a _clunk_ noise as they work against the wooden floor of their apartment.

"'Ey, Matty, wake up there, man," Mello says, snapping his fingers in front of Matt's paling face.

And that's when it all went black.

* * *

Matt awakes in his bed. He feels a presence by his feet.

"It's my fault, God. I pushed him over the edge. I should have let him smoke. Damn it! I should have let him take a break! Matt's not fit to be an insomniac!" Matt hears Mello whisper to himself. Or maybe even to his God.

"M-Mello?" Matt yawns groggily, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Mello's head instantly switches to where he heard his name being called. "Matt?" For a rare occasion, Matt sees relief in Mello's face. Matt smiles a little reassuring smile at Mello, his eyes coming alive.

Speaking of the green-eyed boys goggles, where were they? It was quite odd to see things without the orange-tinted gaze. He kind of preferred it, actually. It helped him stare at computer screens for a long amount of time. And Lord knows when he gets out of bed, Mello is going to make him go back to those damned computers.

"Hey Mello," Matt smiles.

"Matt, you're on strict bed rest by my orders. We can't afford another incident like that happening again!" Mello sighs.

_Always about the Kira case, isn't it, Mello? Always about beating Near. All I am is a pawn, to you, Magenta. I'm nothing special to you. _Matt thinks with a sigh.

"Magenta..." Matt murmurs.

"What?" Mello questions with a genuine look of confusion plastered on his face. "Matt...Is that my color?"

_His color? How does he know?_

"How do you know about that?" Matt questions Mello in a snippy tone.

"We got drunk one night and you told me all about it. How you label people with colors and numbers when you first meet them. How that color can change or stay the same depending on their personality. And you told me how I'm magenta. And how my number is sixty-nine, and honestly, the sixty-nine thing made me laugh so hard, I spewed liquor out my nose. And that was some good liquor, damn it!" Mello teases.

Matt sighs, "Yes, Mello. You are the color magenta."

Mello smiles and scoots a bit closer to Matt. "Oh? And what does that color mean to you? How does it describe me?"

"It means you're serene at times, but yet you can be fierce and lash out at anyone at anytime. It's you, Mello."

Matt senses the blond getting closer and closer to him, their faces inching closer and closer together. "Oh? And..Does that make me..Attractive?" Mello's hand tangles in Matt's.

The red-head gulps and looks at Mello with wide, naked (as he still doesn't have his goggles) green eyes.

Mello's face inches closer and closer to Matt's until their lips are nearly touching. "So, does it?"

Matt leans forward and crashes his lips onto Mello's. As they pull back for air, Matt asks, "Does that answer your question?"

The blond goes under the blankets with Matt, and says, "I dunno. I think you'll have to fuck me for that to be found out."


End file.
